Extinction Season One
Extinction Season One is the first expansion released for Call of Duty: Extinction developed by Nakamura Interactive and published by Morningwood Arts. Its contents included the three new Extinction Episodes as well as extra two new Outfits for each of the members of Rose Squad and universal Outfits as well as a few skins. The expansion also includes an addition storyline set during the first few years of the New Eclipse Empire. It was given to Expansion Pass owners for free while those who did not own the Expansion Pass were able to purchase the expansion for $15.99. Content Episodes Included in this expansion are the new three Episodes of Extinction, Attack of the Kormans and Retaliation feature Rose Squad as playable characters while Infiltration on Luna features the 241st Company who were stationed on the ENSS Intervention. Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans Following their successful escape from the Korma colony Arkona, Rose Squad is followed back to the ENSS Intervention and are attacked. Ordered by General Foley, Rose Squad must defend the Intervention from the Korman and Grimm forces to which they are successful and are reinforced by the Ventogon Defense Fleet. Episode 2: Retaliation After the attack on the Intervention, Rose Squad is sent to the Korman colony Arkona to retaliate for the lives lost on the Intervention as well as to strike at several locations on the planet to weaken them for the larger Eclipse Special Operations force. Episode 3: Infiltration on Luna Arriving at Luna, the Intervention crew discovers that a single Korman Specialist was on the ship and infiltrated the shipyards on the moon, making contact with the Korman homeworld Korma, sending a large fleet with carriers carrying tons of Grimm. The Galazar Threat Included with Season One is The Galazar Threat story that does not involve Rose Squad or the 241st Company in the main two storylines. Rather these maps focus on the missions from the Call of Duty: Extinction campaign that was cut before release. These bonus maps are set in 2349, where a team of New Eclipse Army soldiers are sent by Eclipse Army Command to investigate a distress signal on Planet V. *"Point of Contact" - Investigate the distress signal on Planet V... *"Outpost 43A" - Clear the base, and find a way to contact Army Command. *"Project Galazar" - An outbreak has occurred. Contain it. Outfits *Eclipse Marine Corps Dress Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps White Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Black Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Blue Uniform - Uncommon *Eclipse Marine Corps Green Uniform - Uncommon *Academy Ruby - Epic *Academy Weiss - Epic *Academy Blake - Epic *Academy Yang - Epic *''Beacon'' Dance Ruby - Legendary *''Beacon'' Dance Weiss - Legendary *''Beacon'' Dance Blake - Legendary *''Beacon'' Dance Yang - Legendary Skins *Qrow Branwen - Limited *Jacques Schnee - Limited *Ghira Belladonna - Limited *Taiyang Xiao Long - Limited Trivia *Qrow Branwen, Jacques Schnee, Ghira Belladonna, and Taiyang Xiao Long are the fathers of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, respectively. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Seasons